


The Appraisal of Well-Acquainted Intimacy

by KitschyKit



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Feeding Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Multi, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/Other, minor exhibitionism, saying I love you kink if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschyKit/pseuds/KitschyKit
Summary: Asra, Julian and Nadia help the apprentice save the world, and they spend the next few months making amends to repair Vesuvia. On top of that, their memories are restored, forcing them to confront old feelings that were long buried because of it—not all of them good.Still, they were friends once, who’s to say they couldn’t be friends again?Who’s to say they couldn’t be more than that?





	1. Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, my question was who would date who if MC ended with Muriel, Portia or Lucio. (I chose Portia) Plus I found a disappointing lack of the Main Trio when they have so much potential (in my eyes at least).  
> This is entirely a strange mash-up happy ending and a melding of all three upright routes, so there are spoilers for all three endings of Asra, Nadia, and Julian.  
> Additionally, MC is identified as Nix, for Nix Hydra, the same name the devs use in demonstrations of the game on their youtube channel, and they use they/them pronouns.

The days following a major life event tend to be strange. Saving the world is no different.

There was crying, fires to put out, friends to hold or hours of self-isolation and reflection.

But when there was a purpose, a life to get back to, jobs to do… things tend to fall back into place. Even when there was one crisis after another, a routine is formed, and a new normalcy replaces the old one.

The palace became a center for this. Even when it was the source of chaos, it then similarly became the eye of the hurricane when it was in the hands of someone who rightfully deserved it.

Nadia, determined to right the wrongs of Lucio, wasted no time in finding stability. She knew that growth came from stable foundations, and she provided it effortlessly. Resources are pooled together, and she drew in the people close to her, and they created a plan.

They created a home.

Problems are identified, and they split up accordingly.

Portia, Muriel and Nix focused on Vesuvia’s outskirts, and what to do with the exotic animal sanctuary and the empty Colosseum, and they discussed establishing orphanages. Nadia’s sisters helped set up a Prakran embassy, and Natiqa further used her connections to open up doors to other countries for trade. Julian, Salim, and Aisha focused on providing clean water to the city, and Asra worked in tandem with them to figure out options for the flooded district. Valerius assisted Nadia in finding real, capable experts to be on her Consul, and once they established a system, began to phase himself into a real retirement- one that started with a new export of Vesuvian wine.

There wasn’t room for much thinking in those first few weeks.           

Nadia’s memories had been restored once the Devil had truly been locked away, but she never had time to reflect on them, and she almost didn’t _want to_. After being so frustratingly helpless with her own lack of memory, the idea of comparing what she had then to what she had now seemed almost blasphemous when she had such a clear path ahead of her.

Yet, unwilling or not, those memories came back to her in her dreams.

They were foggy, small adventures and snippets and knowledge that she shouldn’t have but somehow did. She automatically knew Asra’s favorite tea. She remembered the ending to a story that Julian had told halfway through him telling it.  

She dreamed of when herself and Asra and Julian had stayed in a ramshackle inn: only this time, the animal they found in the basement was Lucio, eyes glowing and on cloven hoofs, and she screamed when she awoke, sweat beaded on her forehead.

Other nights she dreamed of happier situations—of gifts, spells and card tricks, of tinkering on her projects in her tower, and of pining looks in the library between friends when they thought no one was looking.

Then there were dreams of beetles. Of black sand and the ash of a darkened island, and the smell of decay.  

Those nights, Nadia would take walks, inevitably running into Julian or Asra or both, and they would stare out into the gardens, and her memories of the past and the present would merge and then fade.

It took a few nights of restless sleep in a row before Asra suggested, and Julian stammered, and Nadia agreed, and they fell asleep on the veranda overlooking the gardens, in a private reading nook full of pillows. It was the same place they had once shared as friends, a small oasis away from her husband.

There, the air was warm and fresh, the smell of the flowers below sweet, and they would awake again with the sun, and go their separate ways. Sometimes it would just be her and Asra, or her and Julian, or she would wake up in her own bed and wonder if they had done the same or not, and ignored the uncomfortable feeling it gave her.

Despite her memories of them coming to the surface, Nadia would not let herself compare the past and the present, no matter how haunted she was by it—because she knew what she preferred. Their little family had grown, and Lucio’s shadow no longer loomed. She had nothing weighing her down, no chains to speak of, and neither did anyone else.

Portia was still a close confidant, as well as Nix, and Muriel had grown on her, and had even brought her rare herbs he had picked from the forest for her kitchens.

However, more often than not, it was Asra and Julian that she saw. Nix moved back to their shop, Muriel to his hut, Portia to her sanctuary.

Julian instead had moved in to be the Palace’s physician, and Asra had moved in to be with his parents. It was convenient for the work they did, and gave her the benefit of their companionship.

It wasn’t a _problem_ , because she couldn’t afford to have _problems,_ but it was an… issue of sorts.

She was methodical with her emotions, trying to decipher reasons for her rising attraction towards her friends, and the way she saw it, there could be many: their returning chemistry from years ago, their level of physical attractiveness, Asra’s charm and Julian’s wit and how they genuinely seemed to _care_ for her. And ever still, what seemed to help most of all was the shared history- the shared demons that made them pace through the halls at night, and work tirelessly to make amends during the day.

Despite all of Nadia’s best efforts, the issue only grew larger, until she could no longer deny it.

She admitted it to herself, one early morning, when she awoke in the reading nook. They had twisted in the night, curled close on their bed of cushions and pillows, and found that she was using Asra as a pillow, who also had an arm around her and Julian each, almost protective.

Julian’s face was opposite hers on Asra’s chest, and she smiled when she spotted Faust wrapped around his arm and shoulder, curled into his embrace.

Dawn had broken, and she watched as sunlight bled through the darkness, and how it gave Asra’s hair a blushing pink tint to it, and she finally admitted to herself that her rising attraction wasn’t going anywhere.

It took another week of indecision, another handful of shared nights before her dreams decided for her. She dreamed of swirling, twisting paths through Vesuvia, of the comforting interior of Nix’s shop, and the fan of cards hiding their face.

The dream followed her through her breakfast, and Nadia trusted her own intuition once again, like she had done so many months before.

Nix arrived right as breakfast was ending, their series of carefully crafted portals making travel easier. Nadia greeted them, and they made small talk on their way to the morning’s counsel meeting, but she pulled them aside before they could enter.

“Could you do me a favor?” She asked, strangely flustered.  

“Of course,” Nix replied.

“Could you do a card reading for me? I have found myself indecisive on whether I should act, but I feel as though it would be reckless to do so…”

“Nadia, whatever it is, I’m sure the Arcana will have an answer,” Nix replied as the deck appeared in their hand. “Just focus on what you want to happen.”

Nadia did as they were told, and watched as Nix flipped a card up, revealing the Wheel of Fortune. Nix hummed, translating. “Whatever happens, you are still the guardian of your own fate. Strive for what you want, and life will provide for you.”

“That is…nice, and definitely reassuring, but a bit vague,” Nadia said, still doubting herself.

“They aren’t providing anything more, sorry.” Nix apologized as they tucked the deck away. “But Nadia?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to push, but I’m always here to listen if you need me.”

Nadia squeezed Nix’s shoulder gently. “I appreciate it, but unfortunately I think I need to figure it out on my own.” _Not with a mutual friend._

The Wheel of Fortune’s advice gave her hope, but Nadia was still muddled in her own thoughts, and decided to accept help from another avenue. She threw her schedule into disarray, and made an unscheduled mid-morning trip to the Prakran embassy.

Natiqa, the only one not invested in the little family they had built, initially turned out to be particularly unhelpful about the subject.

“Just get drunk together and ask them,” she said nonchalantly as she popped a grape into her mouth. They were in Natiqa’s office, sharing a bottle of Valerius’ wine, despite it being before noon. “The worst that could happen is you could blame it on the alcohol and the fact that you haven’t gotten laid in like, forever—which absolutely sucks by the way.”

“Is that really how you’ve handled all your relationships?” Nadia asked her incredulous, but not dismissing the idea either.

“No, but you’re a special case.” Natiqa said. “You’re the Countess, they’re on your Consul, and what, you said they slept together a couple years ago?”

Nadia winced. “Yes, I was under the impression that it did not end well, probably augmented by the fact that one was arrested for murder and had to flee the country, and the other was in love with Nix, who was dead at the time.”

Natiqa’s eyes widened, surprise overtaking her so much that she had to set her wine glass down. “And you think reopening that scenario is a _good idea?”_

Nadia pressed her lips together, embarrassed. “I never said it was the best idea, just that I wanted to.”

“Okay Nadi, I know you though—you have a backup plan right?”

“Of course, I have a backup plan,” Nadia scoffed, “but it doesn’t mean they have to follow it. I don’t get to manipulate them to spare my own feelings if I face rejection.”

“Spoken like a true princess,” she replied, and Nadia was reminded of their mother. Natiqa shook her head, earrings dangling. “Alright, I’m going to need more info, and more wine.” She picked her glass up and settled back into her chair, ready to listen.

“I can’t list off the pros and cons, I just…” Nadia looked out the window over the city, wistful. “They made be happy, and things have changed for the better. We’ve grown. Julian isn’t actually a murderer, but is kind, competent, and I know would put Vesuvia’s needs about all else. Asra is a much-needed perspective about Vesuvia, and is loyal and empathetic, and his connection to Nix is purely platonic. The roadblocks that have held us back before aren’t there anymore.”

Natiqa sighed. “Personally? That’s a whole mess I wouldn’t risk. But…something tells me the problem isn’t _them_ is it?”

Nadia looked at her and then out over her city again. “I already put my own selfish desires above my city once, by standing idly by as Lucio destroyed it. I don’t want to make the same mistake twice,” Nadia was quiet, at the heart of the issue. “They are important for Vesuvia, and to me. I don’t want to destroy everything we’ve worked so hard for.”

Natiqa smiled softly. “We all have to make choices like this as royalty, but if you focus too much on the risks, you will never allow happiness into your life.” She took a breath, gathering her thoughts. “Listen. If all three of you really want to put the effort in to make this work --and I can tell you that it’ll probably be _a lot_ of work-- well I don’t see why you can’t try. Put in the same effort into your relationship as you do to your city and you’ll be just fine. That’s the Natiqa seal of approval sis.”

Nadia stared at her sister, suddenly fighting the urge to tear up. “I…really needed to hear that, especially when I know you’d be honest with me” she said, and she paused, clearing her throat, “but it’s funny… Nix’s cards said the something similar.”

Natiqa laughed, and the room brightened again. “No way! Maybe that’s a sign I should go into fortune telling.” 

* * *

 

It was mid-afternoon when Julian ran into Nix, and the palace’s resident physician really did manage to run _right into_ Nix, after he turned a corner too sharply.

“Oh Nix I-,” he tripped over his words, hands reaching out to steady them. “I’m sorry, but you’re actually just who I was looking for, I need to talk to you.” 

“I was just on my way out,” Nix said, “I can walk and talk at the same time though. Is everything alright?”

Julian flushed as they started walking, and his nervous energy showed in the way he talked with his hands. “Yes, well- no. I was talking to Pasha and asking for her advice and I think I kept annoying her because she told me to come find you.”

Nix smiled, biting back laughter. “That sounds like her. What did she tell you?”

Julian grinned back, a little sheepish. “Well I was mostly complaining. She kept saying to do the thing I was scared to do because I was denying myself happiness or something.”

“Are you?” They asked reasonably, and that seemed to stop his rambling.

“Probably,” he said, and his face fell as he reflected, “But for a good reason…I don’t know if I could make them happy. If they even like me, if I want to risk what we have, if--” he cut himself off, blushing, and Nix’s eyebrows raised.

“You know,” they said, filing that information away. “You’re not the terrible person you think you are. It sounds like they think the same.”

Nix was also purposefully vague, if not a little teasing about his crush, genuinely happy. In their pocket, The Star whispered warm words, and Nix pressed their palm to it. “I think you need to believe in your own inner light- that you are worthy of love.”

That stopped him in his tracks, eyebrows knitted together in a painfully vulnerable expression. “You think so?”

Nix reached out and took his hands, squeezing them. “I do.” They said, “But I really have to go. Good luck okay? And listen to your sister more-- she gives great advice.” 

* * *

 

Asra laid upside down on Nix’s bed, head and shoulders dangling off the edge as he watched them etch runes into animal collars. It was a new project, designed as a fail-safe to magically guide the animals back to the sanctuary should they ever escape.

Nix had picked up the collars from Portia on their way home, and although they didn’t _gossip_ necessarily for Julian’s (and Nadia’s) privacy, there was some shared eye-rolling on their friends’ behalf, and Nix kissed her goodbye, promising to be there in the morning with pumpkin bread.

They weren’t at all surprised then to find Asra on their doorstep, and let him in to brood over tea, surer than ever that they had pieced together something _incredibly_ interesting.

Night had fallen since then, and it was quiet in their shop, if not for the rustle of Nix’s clothing as they worked, and it was a comfortable silence, one that they and Asra were used to as a pair, even if he didn’t technically live there anymore.

Asra tried to be as casual as possible when breaking said silence.

“Do you think I could borrow the deck for a minute?” He asked, and Faust perked up from her spot under his hat.

Nix didn’t even look up from their work, their tone the one of someone who knew exactly where this was going and had just been waiting for one to ask.  “The deck says go for it.”

Asra, startled at their response, nearly fell off the bed. “What?”

“Just do whatever you’re planning to do,” Nix said, runes glowing faintly under their hands, and Asra twisted to sit up, confused.

“Did you even ask the Arcana?”

“I didn’t need to,” Nix’s expression was carefully blank. 

Asra narrowed his eyes. “You know something.”

“Yep.”

“Are you going to tell me how much you know?”

“Nope.”

Asra pouted for a few minutes, taking this new information in.  “…can I still get a real reading?”

Nix paused, hearing the uncertainty in his voice, and they looked at him then, the space between them stretching out to be impossibly large, with a million unspoken truths passed between friends.

Nix’s expression became something softer, kinder. “The only one talking to you right now is The Fool.” They said gently. “I know you’re insecure, no matter how hard you try to hide it but…take the leap Asra. Trust me.”

Asra did.

* * *

 

Two nights later, Nadia dreamed of the Lazaret again; of an army of corpses lining the shores, and she left bed when the moon was still high in the sky, shaken.

She donned her slippers and placed a shall over her nightgown. The night guards nodded to her, sympathetic, but silent and discreet.

Asra was already on the veranda with Faust wrapped around his hands, in a simple white shirt and pants. He was carefully balanced on the banister, leaning against a column, the moonlight the only thing they could see by. Faust flicked her tongue at Nadia, a greeting.

“Dare I ask how long you’ve been here?” She said as she stood next to him, and he smiled at her, a little sad.

“Never even tried to sleep,” he replied. “I have a lot on my mind, and the insomnia doesn’t help.”

“Care to enlighten me?”

Asra shrugged. “Later. I’d just like the company for now.”

They watched the clouds roll over the stars, warm wind carrying the sounds of crickets in the night, and she tried to relax the knot in her chest, trying to remove the weight of her secret attraction that had been influencing every interaction she had with them.

It only grew heavier when the soft sound of footsteps reached them.

Julian rounded the corner, barefoot, dark circles stark under his eyes. He was without his eye patch, and only in soft pants and a sleeveless black top that had seen better days. She made a mental note to try to update his wardrobe later in the week.

The murderer’s brand completed the haunted look on his face, and she took a moment to take it in as he approached, his hands not often bare. He was uncharacteristically silent when he stood next to her, not even a quip about meeting in strange places, and she reached out to take that hand, only to find that it was shaking.

She didn’t know how long they stood there with their own thoughts, but before she could suggest trying to sleep again, it was Asra that broke the silence.

“Do you think this is weird?’ He asked, and after a heartbeat, further clarified by gesturing to all of them. “This? What we’re doing?”

Nadia felt, rather than see Julian wince, his instinct to pull away, and she tightened her grip on his hand. “Not really,” she said, tone soft. “I’d rather we be here together than suffer in silence.”

It was a pointed remark aimed at all three of them, and Asra smiled, taking it in.

Julian cleared his throat. “Would you rather we…didn’t?”

Asra looked at them, careful. “No, I like it. I’m just questioning the intentions behind it.”

Nadia’s breath caught in her throat, and the door to a conversation she didn’t know how to start cracked open.

Julian rubbed his red eye, obviously not catching on. “Is the point of all this not to get a few hours of sleep?”

“Yes,” Nadia said, and hoped. “But only because I don’t want to drive you both away.”

Julian squinted at her, and then at Asra. “Honestly, I would say the same of myself, but I don’t quite understand what that has to do with anything.”

Asra face went through a series of unreadable expressions, and finally settled on _imploring_ , trying to get some unspoken message across. “I…really do like what we have now, and I’m afraid of changing it.”

“Isn’t change how we got here in the first place?” Nadia pointed out, layers to her own words, and she tried to break through. “And to speak plainly, I think we deserve another step in- in- “the words catch in her throat, her doubts cutting off her confidence in the situation.

“I think we deserve a little fun,” Asra said, and it’s a little strained, a little cryptic. “Or maybe more than that?”

The tension became thick and visceral, hitting deep seated emotions. It forced them to acknowledge what had grown between them, and yet… despite its intensity, Nadia felt that the tension was still soft. This moment, suspended in time, was ethereal in the cool glow of the moon.

“Julian?” Nadia could barely breathe, and turned to look at him, whose expression was of confused vulnerability, tired and unsure and a little hopeful.

“I- “he began, and his hand in hers was loose, but she could feel the rapid beat of his pulse. “Are we all talking about the same thing here? Are you asking if we could…” he trailed off.

Asra shrugged, but the nonchalance was intentional, deflecting what might become rejection. “I am suggesting it.”

“I would like to try.” Nadia met Asra’s eyes and Asra, casually resting his back against the column, finally released the breath he’d been holding, relieved.

“I mean,” Julian said, but there was an off-kilter tone to his words that made her stiffen, but she couldn’t pin down exactly what it was. “I’m always down for a little fun.”

He faltered when they look at him, and a flash of realization crossed Asra’s features, before morphing into a nameless cousin of affectionate sympathy that Julian didn’t quite know how to handle. “Ilya, this isn’t a proposition. I’m- we’re- asking if you’d like to date us.”

It was there out in the open, and Nadia tried to catch it, control it, a nervous instinct. “I care about both of you very much,” she admitted, “I’d like to explore the possibility of romance, but I also know that this might be difficult in more ways than one.”

Julian blinked, insecurity making him smaller, slower. “You… I… have reservations about that. Mostly in the general area of-” he used his hand to gesture at the space between him and Asra, who winced in response. “I want to, but I asked too much of you once. I really…don’t want to hurt you again.”

“You were the most impulsive thing I’ve ever done,” Asra answered him, and it didn’t hold any malice, only fact. “And that’s my fault. I regret not taking the time to sort out my own feelings about Nix, because maybe it could have spared us both.”

“What about your feelings now?”

It was a fair question, a shy one, one that Julian expected a half-hearted answer to, but to his pleasant surprise, Asra was suddenly blushing. The tips of his ears turned red, put on the spot and at a loss for words.

Nadia stared at him, the lump in her throat from Julian’s hesitation suddenly disappearing, and she couldn’t help but let a small coy smile show. “Yes Asra, you're not particularly forthcoming on details of your life, I would _love_ to know more about what you’re feeling.”

 _“Love!”_ said a small voice, and Julian jumped, startled. Nadia was similarly taken aback but recovered quickly as Asra stared down at the snake in his lap, pouting.

Julian looked rather ill. “Why is the snake talking to me in my head?”

To Nadia, it sounded very much like he didn’t actually want to know the answer to the question. Still, Asra whipped his head back up, shocked. “You can hear her?”

“It appears that we can.” Nadia said. “And I’m never so grateful to hear her answer.”

Faust curled around Asra’s wrist, flicking her tongue. “ _Love a friends!”_

“Is that so Faust?” Nadia sounded increasingly smug as Asra looked like he wanted to sink into the marble, blushing all the way down to his chest.

“R-really?” Julian looked up at him, painfully hopeful, and took in the magician’s flustered expression.

There was a pause before Asra gave a single, tiny nod and Julian’s entire face lit up. His smirk practically _radiated_ trouble, and he sunk as much gleeful teasing into his voice as he possibly could.  “ _Really?”_

“Asra,” Nadia’s voice was gentler, coaxing.  

Asra ran a hand over his face but relented, eyes fond and a little far away. “After we defeated the Devil, I was hit will all of my memories again, and I realized I appreciated you both so much, and these past few months fixing Vesuvia have been great, and... I do miss what we had before. But.”

“But?”

“It was years ago,” Asra said. “We’re different people now. I like the people we are now, the person that _I_ am. We saved the world, Nix’s alive and happy, we got our memories back and,” he continued, voice becoming stronger, more confident. “I think this can work, because there’s a big difference between then and now.”

Julian looked helplessly between them as Nadia’s smile grew, pure delight etched into the corners of her mouth. “What?”

Asra grinned, eyes dancing in the glow of the moon. “ _Lucio isn’t here anymore.”_

“We’re _free.”_ Nadia said, laughter bubbling over, light and airy. “We’re actually, finally free of that monster and everything he brought with him.”

Asra’s grin gained a mischievous glint to it. “We’re free to do whatever or _whoever_ we want.”

Julian blushed but still looked uncertain, and Nadia squeezed his hand to draw his attention as her own insecurities rose to the surface. “I’m sorry if I’ve been reading you wrong Julian, but is your hesitance more to do with me?”

“No--” He blurted it out, startling all three of them, and he tried to recover. “No Nadia, liking you _is not_ the problem, it’s not the problem for either of you actually. It’s more err--”

Julian’s mouth clicked open and shut, working through a thousand different sentences, a thousand different denials. “I mean. I’m not the, I’m.”

Their gazes were understanding, patient, _hopeful_ and that somehow unraveled him more. He started again, and it was softer, quieter, a helplessly lost admittance. “I’ve... I’ve never been in a real relationship before.”

Asra moved then, Faust climbing to his shoulders as he slid off the banister to be closer to them. He reached his hand out to hold Julian’s, and it felt like forgiveness. “It wouldn’t be the same without you, you know. You’re important to us. I want to try again and do it _right_ , with all of us.”

“Believe me,” Nadia said as she completed the circle, taking Asra’s hand. “Whatever happens, it won’t have been the worst relationship I’ve ever been in.” She laughed at her own joke, and it felt like a new beginning.

Julian’s smirk was soft around the edges, fond, and it felt like hope. “I guess I have to thank him for setting the bar so low.”

“Ilya, I think the bar was actually on the ground,” Asra joked, and it set off a round of laughter, the tension breaking into something profoundly happier.

“Ilya,” Nadia said once they calmed down, testing it on her lips, their accents conflicting. Yet, Julian was staring at her, blushing hard. “Can I call you that?”

“I- I’d like that.”

Nadia smiled wide. She didn’t know if it was the situation or if Julian was always that easy to fluster, but she was particularly excited to find out.

Asra yawned then, jaw clicking, and Nadia tugged them both towards the nook. “We can talk more in the morning, for now, we should probably try to sleep.”

They passed out, casually entangled as if nothing had changed, but content with the knowledge and relief that everything _had_ , and it was for the better. 

* * *

 

There was an excitement that came with something new. An eagerness that buzzed under the skin, and Julian could feel it in his fucking teeth, the way they all gravitated towards each other, flirting and lovesick and sappy-sweet, dancing around each other in dizzying circles. 

They agreed on it, wanted it, but they were busy people with busy lives and many responsibilities, and most nights were spent building a routine of recharging for the next day, rather than _exploring new horizons_ so to speak.

They were already so god-damn _intimate_ though, with the way that they held their bodies, held each other, the sphere of personal space already crossed because of the way they slept now-a-days, finally actually moving to a real bed in Nadia’s quarters.

It gave Julian jitters, thinking about the title of _Countess_ , how whenever he snuck in to her room he felt like he wasn’t supposed to be there, but whenever he was there, he slept better than he had in months.

And it _was_ just sleeping, the aforementioned horizons yet unexplored, but the intimacy was still there. He downgraded to sleep shorts instead of pants, Nadia’s nightgown became shorter and lighter, and Asra somehow lost his shirt entirely, the privacy of her room giving them the privilege to be somewhat more comfortable.

But the intimacy showed itself in other ways, smaller ones, dependent on who was with who at the time: they made excuses and grasped at reasons for affection.

Nadia seemed to delight in having recommendations for what they would wear that day. Asra and her would take walks in the maze, arm in arm, touch casual but heated.  Other times Asra would pull Julian from his work and insist on exploring the palace, determined to find every hidden doorway and portal that Portia couldn’t, bodies pressed together in cramped passages.

Then there was the discovery that not only did Nadia love to dance, it was the one thing that Asra was pretty terrible at: and it became Julian and Nadia’s stress relief, teaching each other waltzes and sailor’s jigs and folk songs from their countries, secretly dancing in the salon when no one was around, hands heavy and gazes heated and feet light. 

Still, the three of them were slow, careful with boundaries. Careful with the push-pull of intimacy; the give and take of what could be love if they nurtured it properly. Julian was particularly grateful in this regard, being able to fully explore romance without any expectations or insecurity. It made him feel more stable that they weren’t going away: that this wasn’t just a fling.

He could tuck a lock of hair behind Asra’s ear in the dead of night, he could kiss the back of Nadia’s hand, adoration in his eyes. It’s what made the dance all the more fun, being able to taste the tension on his tongue, and he embraced the adrenaline of remapping charted waters.

Flirting, he had found, was _much_ more fun when it was people that loved him back.

Eventually though, the tension had to reach a crescendo.

It was after dinner, the sun just starting to set, and there was this _energy_ to them, the type that made him choke, because Asra was reading, Julian curled up on the couch next to him, and Nadia was standing, stretching. Domestic.

“I asked to have a bath prepared,” she said lightly. “It should be ready by now.”

He would’ve dismissed it any other night but _this,_ this energy was addictive, red-hot in his veins, and he looked up to find that Nadia was staring at him, _through_ him, before she turned to her vanity and began taking off her jewelry, a carefully practiced ritual.

“That sounds nice,” Asra didn’t look up from his book, but his tone was heavy with something Julian couldn’t quite name, but he knew, he _knew_ then that they felt it too.

Julian jumped in his seat, swallowing heavily, because Asra had put his hand on his thigh, deceptively casual, but touch burning nonetheless.

“You’re welcome to join me,” Nadia said, and Asra’s hand squeezed. “If you want.”

It was an out, a chance to end the dance before another started, and Julian looked at Asra, aware that Nadia was probably looking that them through her mirror. Asra’s eyes were soft when he looked at him, questioning, and Julian- Julian felt his pulse spike and he _grinned._

Asra’s eyes raked down his face, taking him in, and then he winked, finally setting his book off to the side.

“I think we might take you up on that,” Julian finally managed to reply, tone knowing as he turned back to look at her. “If you want.”

There was a strange familiarity to the way they moved: the way Nadia slipped off her dress with confidence, letting them follow her to the bath. The way Asra tugged him along, but with a tenderness to it, a comforting brush of his thumb against his cheek when Asra ended up kissing him breathless against the door, and the way he held his gaze when he also started to strip, the cold tile under their feet.

They were different people now, in a vastly different relationship, but Julian was still hit with memories that he’d tried to hold back as he watched Asra follow Nadia into the water. It was a crash, a series of flashes, of desperate visits in the dead of night, of the way Asra looked over him in the dark.

It was dizzying, that rush of adrenaline, the imprint of past hands on his skin, and Julian tried to shake it off, pulling his shirt over his head.

His hands were shaky when he started on his pants however, because he was acutely aware that he was being watched. Asra and Nadia were casual, less than an arm’s length apart from each other, talking in low tones. Yet they were watching him out of the corners of their eyes, their hands winding together, Asra kissing their interlocked fingers.

Nadia had let her hair down, purple spilling in waves over her shoulders, the glow of the lanterns reflecting of the perfumes and bottles that lined the tub in a dazzling array of color, and Julian gave in- he had barely even gotten the first button of his trousers undone and he was already falling apart, going to lay on his stomach and elbows at the edge of the tub, head at the perfect height for needy kisses.

Nadia leaned forward to oblige him, picking up on the way he moved, the way his eyes asked for permission, and kissed him sweetly, her free hand coming up to run her fingers through his hair.

“Not going to join us then?” It was light, teasing, and Asra inched forward to close the gap for his own kiss, slow and soft.

“In a minute,” Julian replied, breathless as Nadia continued to pet him, nails long and achingly sharp. He pressed his hips harder into the cold tile, half hard cock starting to throb.

“Is this alright?” Asra asked gently, checking in.   

Julian grinned, laughter and nerves making his voice shaky: “I’m just trying to maintain some dignity and composure here, but when you two look as good as you do, it drives me up the wall.”

“What if I don’t want you composed,” Nadia murmured, and her fingers slid under the string of his eyepatch, sliding it off all together and flicking it in the direction of his shirt, and Julian had a comeback at the ready, falling into flirting as easy as breathing—but then Asra _moved_.

His free hand was suddenly under Julian’s chin, his kiss firmer than before— unrelenting and all-consuming, and when they broke apart, Asra was only a hair’s breadth away and Julian was _enraptured_ _,_ chest tight.

It was possessive, harder, and the memories between old Asra and new blurred for a moment, but then Asra’s forehead was resting against his, waiting, questioning the dynamic in unspoken touches and Julian could cry because this time the love was there, the trust, and Julian wanted it so bad he could taste it.

“Please.” He whispered, and there was trust there yes, but also forgiveness and permission, and Asra let out a shaky breath before the hand on Julian chin drifted down to his neck— not squeezing, but very much _there._  

“Strip for us Ilya,” he ordered, and Julian practically melted on the spot. “Now.”

Suddenly he was released, the space between them insurmountable, and even Nadia’s hand left his hair, leaving him unable (and unwilling) to do anything else but stumble to his feet, staggering a few steps away to fumble with the rest of his clothes.

“You have to teach me that,” Nadia said to Asra, and Julian nearly fell over from where he had one leg still in his pants, sputtering.

“No one’s teaching anyone anything,” he snapped back, blushing hard, but his tone lacked any real argument as he kicked off the rest of his clothes, as he could admit to himself that the idea was more than a little appealing, but if Nadia was anywhere near the intensity of Asra he was absolutely going to _die._

But when he did look at them again, fully, they were pressed together, kissing, the lazy push-pull of making out, honey-sweet and _hot_ and so damn sensual he forgot how to breathe.

He used the stairs on the other side of the tub and slipped into the water, eyes fixed on his partners, _memorized._

They broke apart, gasping, and the energy spiked between them. They looked at him, waiting, the moment stretching as he waded closer, and Asra’s eyes were twinkling which is _never_ a good sign, and in a flash that energy was directed towards _him._

Nadia reached out for him, hand catching his wrist and pulling him to them, ruby red eyes taking him apart inch by inch and he fell into her, the water making their movements light as they kissed.

He was burning up, the steady heat of the bath no match for the intensity of Nadia’s kisses, her hands on his shoulders, or of Asra’s solid weight next to them, his hand reaching out to touch his waist. Their presence was overwhelming, carefully confident, respectfully intimate as they tested the boundaries of their bodies.

Nadia’s hands ended up on his face, holding him as her fingers brushed over his throat, his hands on the edge of the pool to support his weight, and they broke off, letting his forehead rest against hers.

“I think I love you,” he said, in the beat of inaction between one touch to the next. It’s soft, he didn’t mean to say it, but he did, and it felt so right he couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. He turned to look at Asra, addressing and including him in the soft proclamation. “I really think I do. You’ve made me want to be better.”

“I know, I-” Asra stuttered, and he closed the gap between them, eyes warm. “I have too, for a while.”

Nadia reached out hold Asra’s arm, grounding herself to both of them with her touch. “Faust did give you away, a little bit.” She murmured to Asra, smiling as Julian started to laugh. She looked between them, and her heart swelled in her chest. “Still…I have never been so happy to hear you say that anyway.”

“Do-,” Julian didn’t even finish, because Nadia looked him in the eyes, expression fond.

“I love you both,” she said, confirming, quiet. “I woke up on the veranda one day and realized I wanted to wake up like that everyday for the rest of my life.”

Asra was oddly subdued, and Nadia realized he was nearly _glowing_ , the smile on his face radiating such affection, such _love_ , that it took her breath away.

“I could list off every reason I love you” Asra whispered, words heavy in the air between them, and his smile gained a mischievous tint to it, one that made Julian blush to the tips of his ears. “But I think I would rather show you.”

“Would you now?” Julian teased, and his grin gained the playful edge to it, eyes meeting Asra’s. “So why don’t we default to ladies first?”

To Nadia’s endless delight, they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I read somewhere that people really close to the magicians can hear their familiars, so I ran with it. 
> 
> Chapter two is already in progress, and there is potential for a third, and they are both actual real porn that is incredibly self-indulgent and kinky as I explore their dynamics. Tags will be added with the updates. 
> 
> This is for my number one supporter, even if you can’t actually read this yet because you aren’t caught up. You know who you are. 
> 
> I have a Tumblr, as well as a new Arcana side blog called PalaceofVesuvia.


	2. Sickly - Sweet Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Julian entertain themselves when Asra's on one of his trips. There's bad flirting, good sex and then even worse flirting. Julian get's tied to a chair.

Nadia went to bed alone, but what was more surprising to her was that she also woke up alone.

Asra was gone, on one of his trips after a restless number of weeks in the palace, but his parents were with him, turning it into a family vacation of sorts. His absence was to be expected then, but Julian’s was more troubling.

Still, she started her day, hoping see him at breakfast, but failing to hide her concern when he didn’t appear there either. Nadia ended up leaving breakfast early, appetite gone, giving herself time to look for him before she had to leave for the sanctuary  

She found him in the library.

Julian was slumped over his desk, asleep, cheek pressed against an open book, quill fallen to the floor, but the inkwell was still thankfully upright, and she corked it quietly before trying to wake him up.

He woke with a start, head flying up, and he blinked, taking in the light streaming through the windows. “Mornin’ love.”

He was mumbling, eyes fuzzy, accent more pronounced, and Nadia’s heart broke a little, and it came out to be scolding as she kissed his forehead. “You shouldn’t push yourself like this. When did you fall asleep?”

“Way too late,” he responded, and he had the good sense to look guilty. “I was trying to pick up some side projects to do until the Alnazar’s get back.”

Nadia raised an eyebrow. He wilted further, and then broke looking away. “And I was afraid to sleep after that nightmare came back again. Was trying to avoid three nights in a row…it’s bad luck.”

Nadia offered her hands out, smiling softly. She understood. “There’s still food left out for you,” she said as she helped him stand. “It’ll help get your energy up. But the moment the sun sets tonight no more work.”

Julian blinked at her, surprised. “But we--”

“No one doubts your contributions or your dedication Ilya,” she said, and it was more pointed, as firm as the kiss she planted on his cheek. “You’re allowed to take a break.”

Julian melted, relenting, his tired expression hopelessly affectionate. “Yes, my Countess.”

* * *

 

“Have you seen the Doctor lately Quinton?” Nadia asked the Head Chamberlain.

“Not for at least an hour my lady,” he responded, pausing on his way to the kitchens. “He commandeered quite a large amount of tea however.” 

“Ah,” Nadia raised her eyebrows. “I see. Regardless, please notify the staff to set up dinner in my chambers this evening. Additionally… tell them not allow the good doctor to have any more caffeine.”

“As the Lady commands,” the chamberlain nodded, and Nadia sighed as he left.

“As the Lady commands,” Julian appeared from around the corner, grinning as he tried to imitate the chamberlain. “Haven’t you told him you hate that?”

“Many times,” Nadia replied, and she took the opportunity of any empty hallway to step forward and kiss him, the soft glow of the afternoon sun reflecting off her jewelry.

“How many pots of tea have you had today dear?” Nadia asked as they walked arm in arm towards her wing.

“Only two,” he replied, but his smile was still sheepish. “But they were as concentrated as I could get them.”

She shook her head, lips pursed, but her voice was kind. “Are you going to crash soon?”

“Like a runaway carriage,” Julian said, grinning. “But I should be awake for dinner.”

“How fortunate,” Nadia said, “will you be awake for dessert too?”

Julian tilted his head to look at her with his good eye, and blushed at the suggestive look she gave him. “If it’s as sweet as I believe it to be, I think I can manage it.”

“Will you humor me to a game of chess while dinner is being prepared?”

“If it means a sunset and the loveliest view in Vesuvia, I can hardly say no.”

“Which view in particular are we discussing?” Nadia asked lightly, already knowing exactly the game he was playing.

“The gardens of course,” he replied, feigning innocence. “What did you think I was talking about?”

They shared a smile, playful and sweet, and the guard’s nodded at their approach, opening the doors smoothly.

They settled on the terrace, and Nadia reset the chessboard, their legs brushing together under the table as the clatter of chairs and plates set the scene in her private sitting room, the smell drifting through the air.

Dinner was quiet, casual, but filled with an _intensity_ that Julian couldn’t name, but he could feel it in the way Nadia laughed, the sunset of gold spilling through the windows, the way the wine made him warm but her gaze made him warmer.

She dismissed the servants after dessert was served. The plates had barely even been set down before the quiet order was issued, and they bowed quickly, cleaning up as quickly as possible.

He could feel the way the door shut in his chest, the vibration of it getting stuck in his throat, because Nadia looked positively _predatory_.

“…Ropes tonight?” He asked, not as a request, but as confirmation that his intuition for her moods was correct.

She let out a breath, nodding slightly, tension falling from her shoulders. “Ropes tonight.”

“Do you want me to get them?” He went to stand, but Nadia’s glare pinned him in place.

“No,” it was a dropped syllable, an offhand order. She stood instead, and turned her back to him to retrieve the long turquoise ropes they had hidden. She kept her voice light as she walked away, their proverbial dance a slow two-step. “Just strip down to your pants please.”

He was already starting to crash, he could feel it in his bones, in the space between his eyes, and the stark relief of being able to get undressed was not lost, and he took advantage of it as he removed the heavier layers, stretching and flexing sore muscles after a long day. He placed his boots nearby, the coat and gloves following, as well as his shirt and eyepatch, blinking as he adjusted.

“Do you want to continue?” Nadia asked behind him. She hovered in the doorway, having changed into one of her nightgowns herself, the bundle of ropes in her arms and a concerned expression. “Your well-being should come first.”

“I could make an off-color comment about what or who should come first,” he countered, teasing. “Or you could come over here.”

Nadia smiled and strode forward to throw the premade loop over his head, laughing at his cheeky grin. Any connection of the rope to the hangman’s noose was not lost on either of them, but Julian had insisted on creating a new meaning between them, a sensual take on gallows humor —the careful patterns Nadia created on his skin was meditative, and he could tell when she needed it as much as he did.

This was no different as she backed him into his dinner chair, the dance falling into a waltz, the give and take of their body language making his heart beat faster. She felt it when she pressed a hand to his chest, leaning down to kiss him.

His eyes slipped closed as she worked, and while exhaustion was a factor, it was not the reason: he liked the way she maneuvered him with light touches and careful words, with the way the rope slid over his skin and tightened into a familiar diamond pattern. What was interesting was that she incorporated the chair, having him place his wrists behind it. He felt rather like a hostage, the thrill of it

“I’ve wanted to tie you down since this morning,” she said as she climbed into his lap, and he could only stare at her, at the way her thighs pressed against the arms of the chair, her hands braced on the wood.

“Any reason in particular?” He asked, but it was barely a question, losing his train of thought entirely as she started to _move_ , grinding in his lap, the fabric of his pants doing nothing to prevent the heat of her thighs.

“Mostly I wanted to force you to rest,” she admitted. “But I would be a hypocrite to scold you for overworking when I do the very same.”

“Nix would say that we need to stop enabling each other’s bad habits,” Julian commented, teasing, but he choked as Nadia leaned forward to bit into the flesh of his collar, sucking a dark bruise into his skin, one hand forcing his head to the side to give her more room. He whined, half hard and overheating and she just ground further into his lap, content.

“Maybe not all of them,” she said when she broke off, a little breathless. “Your bad habits, that is. After all, if your always on your best behavior, when would I be able to _correct_ it?”

Julian blushed, opening his mouth to reply, but all that left him was a curse as Nadia undid the knot on his pants, freeing his cock from his underwear. She went back to biting kisses into the crook of his neck, twisting her hand around his cock, grim firm enough to make him sweat.

“Is- is this a punishment for me then?” He asked around a moan, a little nervous to know the answer.

“No,” she said dreamily, and Nadia left one last bruise on his neck before she _sank_ down onto his cock, hot and smooth. “This is for me.”

She rocked back and forth, making herself comfortable on her throne, and Julian, unable to move an inch, could only stare up at her, breathless and in awe, the side of his neck a aching patchwork of pleasure.

Nadia kissed him gently, and they both sighed at the movement, at the way they fit together.

“This is me being a little selfish,” she said, dragging one nail across his forehead, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “I’ll admit I’ve been a little needy all day, and you are much more fun than a toy.”

“God I hope so,” he deadpanned and smiled when she laughed.

“That was never in doubt,” she hummed. “Just let me know when it gets to be too much.”

“Can I say that now if it will get you to move?”

“Not a chance.”

“Worth a shot,” his grin was a little shameless, comfortable and content. Nadia decided to push his buttons.

“Now that I have you here, might as well take care of you,” she said, and Julian glanced to the side and saw that she reached for the desert that had been set out, her favorite fruit cake.

She held out the spoon, which he balked at, blushing. “Really?”

Nadia simply raised an eyebrow, amused, and Julian took the spoonful obediently, not uncomfortable enough to use their safe word but also not _not_ turned on by the utter helplessness he felt, and the delighted approving smile she gave him.

“Good boy,” she murmured, and heat ran through him, the praise warm. He was into derogatory phrases to be sure, but the careful unabashed praise made him more flustered than he realized.

The next spoonful he ate more eagerly even if the action was a little awkward, and Nadia rewarded him by rocking her hips up in one smooth thrust.

Julian jerked, swallowing hastily. “Y-you’re going to make me choke.” He pointed out weakly.

“My turn then,” she said, and Julian watched her moan around the spoon, grinding in his lap, squeezing around him.

She did it again on the next spoonful and the third, enjoying the feeling of being full, and even more so delighted by the fact that it made her boyfriend sweat, staring at her like she hung the moon and stars.

“N-Nadia,” he didn’t know what he was asking for, some form of mercy maybe.

“Shh,” she responded. “Just let me use you for a while. Can you do that?”

Julian let out a choked off moan, and while the answer was an unabashed _yes_ , he still decided to sidestep the question. “If you wanted me to have a choice in the matter love, you wouldn’t have tied me up.”

Nadia set down the plate and spoon with a _clink,_ the movement making her stretch, and Julian’s toes curled. “And if you want me to let you come, I suggest you stop complaining.”

“I can’t do much else,” he said breathless, and the tempo of their dance increased, much like his pulse.

Nadia kissed him, hand weaving in his hair, equally breathless. “You could always beg.”

Julian groaned against her lips, dick twitching inside of her and Nadia ground in his lap laughing at him, not at her breaking point yet.

“I could tell you how beautiful you are,” he said, and it was a sidestep, an improvisation that differed from the submissive script that came so naturally, and Nadia raised an eyebrow, lazily draping her arms around his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together.

“Could you now? Her voice was still dominating, teasing, and he loved her like this because she was also unabashedly _happy_.

Julian flexed his arms against the ropes, feeling the ache in them, and gently bumping his nose against hers. “It would be as easy as breathing, despite you taking my breath away on a daily basis.”

Nadia smiled. “I should do this more often, if it turns you into a poet.”

“I’d be better as a bard, at least then I could get drunk.”

Nadia snorted, the undignified laugh catching him off guard. “How romantic.”

“I can be romantic,” he insisted, and she just laughed harder, the hands on the back of his neck running through the ends of his hair, affectionate. “What, you don’t believe me?”

Julian strained to bring their faces closer, voice low. “You know that I’ve only thought that this kind of thing happened in storybooks, in tales told to children.”

Nadia hummed, kissing his nose to humor him. ‘What kind of thing?”

“The peasant and the princess,” he clarified, and watched as her expression grew soft. “And magician’s too. The chance to know you has been my greatest privilege, and the chance to fall in love with you my greatest adventure.”

Nadia pressed their foreheads together again, needing to be as close as possible when riding the wave of emotion passing through her. “You know we are much more than those labels in stories, right?”

“Of course,” he said. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t count myself lucky every day of my life.”

“It is I that should be so lucky,” she whispered, “after everything…”

“This wasn’t an exercise in making you feel guilty,” he said, “quite the opposite.”

“I believe you now,” she said, and it was to kiss him, once, twice, and again until they were breathless, the dip in the melody finding its way back to a steady rising beat. “You can be romantic.”

“I love you,” he said against her lips, and it was akin to a prayer, a request, a need rising in their throats, and she finally _finally_ started to move her hips, slowly, finding her rhythm in the too-small chair.

“I love you,” he said again, and to his delight, a hand flew up to her mouth to muffle the squeak that left it, and she kept rocking her hips in small needy movements, and Julian _lit up_ ,  amused affection making a home in his eyes, and Nadia was _blushing._

“Of all the filthy things I beg to you in bed, _this_ is what gets you undone?”

Nadia smacked his shoulder, and he grunted with the impact, but his smile was firmly in place. “It’s everything,” she tried to explain, and she licked her lips, sweat starting to bead against her skin from the need to increase the pace, to feel the friction of nerves, to unravel _him_ completely.

Nadia rolled her body in one smooth motion, hands gripping the ropes on his chest, squeezing around his cock and she took a chance. “I love you too, Ilya.”

The grin was wiped off of his face, replaced with an awe-stricken blush, his pulse thundering under her hands, and Nadia moved again, shuddering at the movement.

She dragged one of her hands up his chest, his neck, and pressed her thumb against his lips, and he kissed it reverently.  “You feel so good under me Ilya,” she murmured and Julian squeezed his eyes shut, shivering as he groaned.

When he did reply, he was hoarse and desperate. “God Nadia please just move.”

“There’s the begging,” she breathed, and it was more to get in the last word than anything else, because she was at the end of her rope, done teasing them both.

It was rushed, hot, adrenaline and desperation fueling her sore legs, her nails digging into his shoulder to find balance, messy mistimed kisses and the slap of skin and tint of salt on fevered skin.

“Untie me, please Nadia let me hold you I-” she cut him off with another hurried kiss, pressing close to fumble with the knot on the top of the chair, she unthreaded it at quickly as she could, but Julian made it more difficult, her neck and shoulder pressed against his face, and he took full advantage, biting faint but distracting hickies into her skin.

The ropes loosened, falling and Julian shrugged out of them, barely taking a moment to flex his wrists before his arms were around Nadia, supporting her, dragging against her nightgown. Nadia gripped the back of the chair instead, moaning at the sudden sensations of hands on her skin, teeth scraping against her pulse.

They were desperate now, the careful veil of control ripped away in favor of rough hands and desperate thrusts.

“You’re perfect,” he said, rambling, his mindless sweet nothings a sign that he was getting close.  “You’re always so amazing, so good to me, I love you-”

Nadia shuddered, gasping and pulled his head back from her neck to look him in the eyes, not to be outdone. “I love you Ilya,”

“Fuck-,” He squeezed his eyes shut, nails digging into her skin. “Don’t say that if you want me to come with you.”

“Ilya-”

“I love you Nadia,” he breathed into her skin, _reverent. “Come with me please,”_

“I am, I-,” her orgasm crashed into her, a sudden drop from an edge and she was _flying_ , frozen in the moment. Nadia _shook_ , nails digging into his scalp, rocking desperately to chasing the feeling, drawing it out in shaky movements.

Julian was curled into her, around her, clinging to her with his face buried into her shoulder and hair, falling apart. “I love you,” he gasped, “ _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ ,” It was frantic, scattered, some of it in a language she didn’t recognize, dazed as he came down from his own high.

The first thing Nadia noticed was the way the chair creaked when Julian shifted and then she felt the ache in her thighs, the tense muscles sore and just as stiff as the chair.

“Could we do that again sometime?” Julian asked weakly, kissing her neck. “Maybe in a bed next time? I’d settle for the couch at this point.”

Nadia huffed a laugh, running her knuckles down his back. “My knees agree with you, they’re rather sore.”

“I’ll carry you if you give me five minutes,” he offered, and Nadia pulled his head back so she could kiss his forehead.

“Thank you for letting me have my fun.”

“Like I said, open to it again.” He moved to kiss her, but then flinched back to let out a yawn. “I think my proverbial carriage has finally crashed.”

“Do you think you’ll sleep well tonight?"

“Don’t jinx it darling, I don’t think I could go another night like that,” his grin was tired but warm, hands finding the smooth skin of her hips. “I really do love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Nadia replied, equally gentle, and she kissed his nose, warmth curling through her chest. “So, do we test to see if Asra is equally undone by that phrase in bed?”

Julian laughed, a lazy grin settling on his face. “Absolutely. I bet you ten doubloons he is, he’s a huge sap.”  

“I refuse to take that bet,” Nadia said, playful teasing seeping into her tone. “Especially when it involves illegal currency. But I will insist we take this conversation to the bed now.”

“As my lady commands,” Julian replied, but it was said with a falsetto, mimicking the head chamberlain, and Nadia laughed, high and light as he carried her to bed, giggling the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to message me about these nerds. 
> 
> Also.... Chapter 3 is half done and focuses on Asra ;)


	3. Lace and Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra liked to tease when he knows he shouldn’t, and he especially liked to tease when he was at boring garden parties. Nadia and Julian are more than prepared to unravel him in revenge. Sub!Asra focus and slight exhibitionism as foreplay.

Asra sometimes got  _ mean _ during public functions. Especially when it was the last thing they had to do that day, and it was stuffy and hot and he was  _ bored. _

Mischief was born out of boredom, and a bored Asra was a dangerous one.

Nadia and Julian had figured out a while ago that some of Asra’s kinks were more situational than others- and a small evening garden party for diplomats from Hesperia seemed to be the perfect storm.

They were all supposed to be on their best behavior, as the secretive nation rarely ventured out of their territory, and Nadia knew that they needed to bribe Asra for the daunting task of rubbing elbows with diplomats and not losing his fucking mind.

The bribe was treat, a carrot at the end of the stick, a hurried kiss as they shoved him out of their rooms so that his partners could get changed. The bribe was a small flash of magenta under Nadia’s gold gown, and the wicked smile Julian wore in his form-fitting crimson suit.

Lingerie was more Asra’s and Nadia’s thing, but the fact that even Julian was participating was a  _ very _ nice incentive indeed to put up with the song and dance of politics for the first few hours.

Yet, it did nothing to curtail his ever-increasing boredom as the night was winding down, and

_ Really  _ could Asra even be blamed for being a little impatient when collecting his prize? When they looked so tempting under the soft glow of the moonlight?

With a controlled breath and misguided intentions, Asra faded into the background and then vanished altogether.

He found Julian first, by the fountain, a small crowd drawn around him. Julian seemed to be at home in the company of strangers, extroverted and charming enough to make friends with almost anyone-- he also had the benefit of being well-traveled as a doctor, having been the only one in Vesuvia’s court who had even  _ been _ to Hesperia.

Asra watched,  _ enamored _ , as Julian told a story he’d told dozens of times before, but to a fresh audience. He had perfected the art of telling it, and it showed in the way they followed his every word.

Asra maneuvered through and around the guests, careful not to touch anyone, and managed to settle behind Julian. 

He brushed the back of his neck first, like a stray piece of hair, or the wind. He was careful not to put too much pressure into it, not to jostle or distract—not yet. 

A wave of laughter rippled over the crowd as the story came to a close, and some took their cue to leave, dispersing into smaller groups or to further explore the maze.

A diplomat came forward instead, smile dazzlingly bright, and Asra watched with a spike of interest as the diplomat took two flutes of sparkling wine off the tray of a passing servant, presenting one to Julian with a flourish. It was an open-ended gesture, but one that managed to isolate Julian for himself. 

Asra was only a  _ little _ mean when Julian reached for it, putting more pressure down as he dragged his fingertips across the back of his neck, making Julian twitch and nearly spill the wine.

“Careful,” The diplomat chuckled, amused. “Can’t have you falling for me this early.” It was light, flirty, and Asra narrowed his eyes.

Julian raised his eyebrows. “Ah, I uh, apologize, Lord Madelyn was it?” 

“Yes, that’s correct,” he replied, smile deceptively kind. “I was intrigued by your story, do you travel much?” 

“I was a doctors apprentice that traveled the south during my training, but I, um also found myself as a ship doctor for a few years before settling in Vesuvia.” Julian wisely did not mention that it was a pirate’s ship. 

The diplomat switched to a more neutral subject of traveling and the rough seas, and Julian brightened, more on solid ground conservation-wise. 

Asra placed firm hands on his hips while they were talking, making Julian jump a little in place. Julian glanced over his shoulder, surprise and concern in his eyes as the pressure of his hands stayed, but it was smooth, quick and then he turned back and gave his full attention again, asking polite questions.

“How have you enjoyed the city so far?” he asked, as Asra’s thumbs caressed his lower back.

The diplomat’s smile turned coy. “Well you can’t see much of it here, but the view from my room is quite beautiful-- if you’re interested.” 

Julian shifted, adjusting his weight, one hand in front of him and the other behind his back, more composed, and Asra knew the game was up when the hand behind his back brushed over Asra’s wrist, acknowledging him. Still, Julian minutely leaned back into Asra’s touch, and he took it as a cue to press their bodies together, kissing Julian’s shoulder blade as he did.

“I'm actually seeing someone,” Julian said, and Asra could hear the laughter in his voice.

“They aren’t here are they?” The diplomat said, interpreting the warmth as a double-edged answer, and Asra looked up to see his eyes burning a hole through Julian. “We could have some fun.”

Asra tensed, and Julian leaned back into him, caught between wanting to reject the man, and not being able to be overly rude to a visiting guest. The man knew it too, expression full of pompous confidence.

Asra stroked Julian's hip lightly, trying to reassure him, but before Julian could answer, a purple streak emerged from the bushes, catching his eye, and Asra was never so happy to see his familiar.  _ Help? _

“Oh Faust, what are you doing here?” Julian said, pointedly ignoring the diplomat, who jumped back, startled. 

“Is that  _ a snake _ ?”

Asra also took a step back to give him room as Julian leaned down to Faust’s level. He offered her a hand, letting her wrap around his forearm. 

“Oh yes, she’s quite harmless I assure you…except for her bad habit of squeezing strangers.” Julian’s voice was light, but it might as well be made of steel for all the weight it carried. “You aren’t  _ afraid _ of snakes, are you Lord Madlyn?”

Faust flicked her tongue out at him, and the man paled. “No,” he said slowly, “but you must excuse me, it is getting rather late.”

“Enjoy the party,” Julian called out as the diplomat made a hasty retreat, and Asra let himself laugh and become visible again, feeling the strain of the spell. 

Julian turned on him, teasing. “You’re  _ impossible _ , you know that?”

“Who me?” Asra said, a little out of breath.

Faust rose up from her perch on Julian’s arm to bump her head against his temple.  _ Help _

“Yes, thank you girl,” Julian cooed. “A perfect little actress you are, pretending to be scary.”

Asra smiled, expression hopelessly fond.  “You used to think she was scary.” 

“Lies and slander,” Julian responded.

_ Down _ , requested Faust, and he relented, letting her down for her to disappear into the bushes and explore the party.

Asra took the opportunity to step into Julian’s space, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Do you have any idea where Nadia is?”

Julian laughed, “If I tell you will you get yourself into more trouble?”

“I thought you of all people would encourage a little trouble,” Asra teased.

Julian’s smile grew into a grin, and seeing they were alone, suddenly backed Asra up into a hedge, letting his height do the talking. Asra could only gasp, caught off guard.

“You already broke the rules darling,” Julian said, and his voice held a sinful promise. “There’s no going back from it. Might as well make it worth it.”

Asra’s pulse was going a mile a minute, being utterly out in the open, where anyone could find them at any second. It was more than he had planned for, and it made every part of skin where Julian touched burn. “I- I’m going to tell her you said that.”

“By all means, go ahead.” Julian said, and this,  _ this _ was a rare sight, seeing Julian be the one that had the advantage, and it made him a little weak at the knees. “I’m not going to be the one that gets in trouble for once.

He dipped his head to kiss Asra, but didn’t let him deepen it, and Julian saluted cheekily as he stepped away. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“T-That’s a low bar,” Asra managed to wheeze, flushed down to his chest, and but he let him go, watching the outline of his body in the form-fitting suit.

“She’s by the gazebo,” Julian called back as he rounded the corner. “Have fun.”

Asra took one breath, then two, riled up. Voices got closer to the fountain clearing, and Asra focused on his spell, melting into the background, intent on finding Nadia before the night was over.

She was actually  _ inside _ the gazebo, making his task something more of a challenge, and Asra went around to the back of the gazebo and focused, headache starting to form as he took one purposeful step through the fenced-in pavilion.

He had to be quicker now, his energy starting to wane as the headache became apparent, and he started by running his fingers lightly down her back, the shimmering gold of her dress soft and light.

Nadia shifted her weight as she listened to her guests, the King and his wife, and the King’s younger sister, who was the head of foreign affairs. As she moved, Asra spotted the flash of magenta near her shoulder, and as he looked closer, could see the very faint outline of lace on her back. He bit the inside of his cheek, heat spreading through his body because that was his  _ favorite _ lingerie set on her, and he broke down a little more, pressing his hands to her waist, thumbs rubbing soothingly.

To Nadia’s credit, she didn’t jump, but she did raise her hand to pause the conversation.

She turned, jostling his hands, peering behind her, and when her face was hidden from view, Asra saw her Sight activate, the symbol on her forehead glowing briefly. He was caught immediately, and Nadia simply raised an eyebrow before returning to her conversation.

“Pardon me King Lyons, I thought I heard someone calling for me: please continue.”

It was actually the Queen Consort that started the conversation again, and Asra, not having any sense of self-preservation, decided to  _ make it worth his while _ , and simply stepped forward again to press his whole body behind her, arms wrapping around her stomach.

“Mespirah told us Vesuvia used to hold masquerades this time of year,” the Queen Consort continued, nodding towards her sister-in-law. “Will Vesuvia be expected to hold another soon?”

“The Masquerade Ball has a complicated history I’m afraid,” Nadia said as Asra buried his face into her long hair, grinning at her pointed understatement. “They were organized by my late husband, and while I had one last year on the anniversary of his death, I do not wish to use the city resources in this way until quality of life has improved.”

Asra smiled, and kissed a spot on the back of her neck that wasn’t covered by her hair; hoping it would convey his pride and admiration for her. She leaned minutely back into his embrace, and he grinned, dragging one of his hands higher to her sternum, where the sharp V of her dress began, his fingertips brushing over her skin. 

“For what it is worth, I do believe that is an admirable goal.” The King commented. “I do remember your late husband’s reputation, but I never had the pleasure of meeting him in person.”

Asra’s fingers crept higher, careful not to leave imprints of hands on her dress, just teasing whispers of something more in the space between her breasts. Thankfully, Nadia didn’t have to respond to the King, as Mespirah chimed in with a far braver query. “It was an arranged marriage wasn’t it?” She ventured. “Would another alliance between realms be in your future?”

“We are in an era of peace,” Queen Tenari said. “Such arrangements are unnecessary when the Vesuvia is so well-established. This would be her chance to marry for love.”

Nadia chuckled lightly, drawing their attention as she tried to curtail the conversation before it could go any further, but  _ very  _ aware of the way Asra’s hips aligned with hers. “The Queen is correct in my desire for a real relationship, but I would very much like to discourage everyone from this topic.”

“I apologize for our prodding,” the King responded, nodding respectfully. “Our country very rarely has independent nobles, and are more open about courtship, but that is no excuse. Of course, your privacy will be honored.”

Asra blinked as spots danced in his vision, his headache starting to throb, and he took that as his cue, carefully stepping away. He left with one last kiss to her shoulder.

Asra phased through the gazebo and melted back into the crowd, letting out a large breath as he became visible again.

There was a ripple of conversation around him, the chamberlain gathering everyone’s attention. 

Nadia broke off from her guests to do a final toast, and Asra watched as Julian appeared at her side to offer his arm, helping her down the steps, her dress a shimmering gold wave.

Asra realized exactly how worn out he was, and since his mischief had been accomplished, he wandered back to the palace to wait, just as her closing remarks started.

He took his time, knowing it would be a few minutes before they could leave.

_ Friends? _ Asra paused, and looked up, finding Faust draped over some branches in a tree near the palace steps.

“They’ll be here soon,” he replied, reaching up to pull her down, holding her close. “Did you have fun?”

_ Crime! _

“Ilya’s a bad influence on you,” he laughed as he walked into the palace. “Is this you rebelling against me?”

Faust flicked her tongue against his wrist, obviously proud of herself. “ _ Home? _ ”

Asra hummed, making his way to their quarters. “I’ll put you back in our room, I’ll even heat up that orb above your pool, how does that sound?”

_ Thank. _

The detour to his room also gave him the opportunity to change, the comfort of simple clothes a stark relief from the uptight formal outfit. He made sure Faust was comfortable as he left, watching her curl into a ball under the heat orb, content.

He made it to Nadia’s room right as he heard their voices float down the hall, and he quickly slipped into the room, listening against the door as they got closer, only backing away from it when Nadia dismissed her guards.

He crossed his arms and waited, a little unsure of what to do with himself as Julian opened the door, holding it for their partner.

They were still in their formal attire, but Julian had undone the buttons and cravat, most likely having done it the moment they were out of the eye of the public.

Nadia pinned Asra in place with a stern look, and a shiver went through him, though he tried not to show it. She looked deceptively pleased, and Asra realized with growing unease that Julian had the same look on his face as he closed the door.

Asra walked forward and they met in the middle, Nadia kissing Asra’s cheek, still smiling. “Let me change into something more comfortable,” she said, slipping past him, and he suddenly had an armful of Julian.

“If you wanted to rile us up, you succeeded,” Julian laughed as he kissed him, and Asra grinned back.

“I just want to make sure you were just as excited for the after party as I was,” he explained, half-joking.

“Still, that wasn’t the way to go about it and you know it,” Nadia chimed in behind them. “You couldn’t help yourself, could you? You were practically begging to be caught.”

“M-maybe,” Asra blushed, glancing to the side, and Julian chuckled at the flustered expression on his face.

“Come on,” Julian said, tugging him towards the bed, “Since you wanted this so badly.”

Asra was more than happy to follow as Julian sat on the edge of the bed, and Asra stood between his legs, hands on either side on Julian’s thighs. He leaned down for needy kisses, moaning as Julian’s hands gripped his hips with bruising efficiency.

He added more heat to their kisses, pent up energy finally having a release, and he broke it off after a few moments to dip his head further, leaving a series of biting kisses down Julian’s neck.

“I- I have to ask,” Julian said, voice strained from the dark bruise being formed on his collarbone. “How much of this is you being bored, and how much of it was because you were jealous?”

“Jealous?” Nadia asked as walked out from behind the privacy screen, and Asra could hear her come up behind him, barefoot on the tile.

“There was a diplomat flirting with Ilya,” he said as he kissed the bruise on his neck. “and then the attention you were getting for being an unmarried countess.”

He lifted his head to look over his shoulder, excited to  _ finally _ see the lingerie she was wearing, but Nadia’s hand came up to bury itself in his hair, holding his head still. “Eyes forward,” she said. It was not a request.

Asra swallowed carefully, and looked down to see that Julian looked utterly debauched underneath him, and interestingly,  _ incredibly smug. _

“But,” Asra had to admit, blushing as Nadia pressed her body against his back, a mirror to what he’d done to them earlier. “It was mostly because I was bored.”

“Told you he broke the rules,” Julian drawled, and his hands drifted up from his hips to the skin under Asra’s shirt.

“I am aware,” Nadia kissed the back of his neck, voice deceptively gentle. “Now, what on earth makes you think you deserve your reward?”

“I – um,” Asra became increasingly tongue tied, realizing that he was truly trapped between them, and that they—if Julian’s face had anything to say about it—most definitely had a backup plan to punish him. “I… don’t?”

“Good answer,” Julian teased, and  _ skies above _ mischief looked  _ incredible _ painted across his face.

“Hold still,” Nadia said into his ear, and he held on to Julian’s arms for balance and for some semblance of support. “Close your eyes.”

He did as he was told, finding it somewhat hard to breathe, adrenaline and anticipation making him warm and half-hard. Nadia’s hands gripped the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head, and he lifted his arms to help her, blindly seeking Julian again when it was off.

Julian’s hands found his and he threaded their fingers together. Nadia was a solid presence behind him, and he could feel her moving, but the last thing he expected was a blindfold being slipped over his eyes, and Asra dropped into subspace so hard he saw  _ stars. _

“Oh,” his voice had also dropped an octave, head swimming, knees nearly giving out on him, and Julian’s hands steadied him. 

“You haven’t been very good tonight darling,” Nadia said, and her hands were possessive when they found their place on his chest, holding him tightly to her. “Do you want to try and make it up to us?”

Asra felt like his skin was on fire, burning him up from the inside out. He only very rarely became this submissive, preferring to switch, but he was more than willing to ride out this change of pace. “ _ Yes please.” _

“This isn’t too much?”

He shook his head, disoriented, and let out a harsh breath, knowing with certainty that at this point he would probably be more upset if they took the blindfold off. “N-no.”

Julian squeezed his hands, letting out a low laugh.

“You might want to remove your suit love,” Nadia reminded Julian. “Wouldn’t want to get any stains on it.”

Julian snorted, and untangled his hands from Asra’s. “No, I suppose not.”

There was movement, him leaving bed- but Asra was suddenly spun around to face Nadia. He somehow managed not to trip, but he felt her fingers tilting his chin up, delicate and firm and demanding as she kissed him.

“You can touch,” she murmured. “Actually, I think I’d prefer it, just to hammer home exactly what you’re missing because you were too impatient.”

Asra smiled, dreamy. “You love it when I’m impatient.”

“I love it when you’re eager,” Nadia corrected, and when she kissed him again, Asra allowed himself to melt, hands coming up to hold her, feeling the intricate lace against her back, shoulders, breasts, ribs. He knew  _ exactly  _ which one she was wearing: his favorite nightgown style, all lace on top, silk on bottom. It was magenta with gold accents- he had the inverse one in his closet, and briefly kicked himself for not grabbing it when he had changed. 

There was muttered cursing behind them, the rustle of fabric as Julian wrestled with his suit, and Nadia broke off the kiss to bury her hand in Asra’s hair, holding him close so she could whisper in his ear. “You should see what he’s wearing,” she said, and Asra bit back a moan, a little more distressed by the fact that this was his boyfriend’s first time wearing lingerie and he  _ couldn’t even see it. _

“He was so excited to show you,” she continued, low and playful. “Why don’t you make it up to him?” The hand not in his hair trailed down his chest, unhurried, stopping short of his pants. “Do you want him to fuck you?”

“ _ Fuck _ . N-Nadia,” Asra went weak at the knees, hands gripping tighter, his head sinking further into the submissive role; a little more pliant, a little more willing.

Nadia reached further down and gripped his cock, making him jump, and he buried his face in her neck, letting out a muffled moan because she had  _ just _ a firm enough grip, slowly jacking him off. She unraveled him in a few short strokes, making him tense and needy against her, falling-apart-eager. “Is that a yes?”

He nodded furiously into her neck, panting.

“Do you want to taste me while he does?”

Asra  _ whined,  _ a broken sound, rocking on the soles of his feet. 

“Why don’t you get on the bed,” Nadia suggested gently, but the way she gripped his hair was anything  _ but _ , and she guided him back until he could feel the edge on the back on his knees, and he scrambled up. He wasn’t graceful, barely composed, arms a little shaky as he dragged himself backwards to the approximate center of the bed, and he felt it dip as Nadia followed him.

She pressed a warm hand to his chest, forcing him down, and the language of her touch ordered him in no uncertain terms to  _ stay _ . He did, but he was still tense with anticipation, aching for  _ something. _ For what they had planned for him, how they were going to  _ use _ him, and the absence of control made him—well, it made him desperate for something to hold onto, a little lost in the darkness. 

Nadia brushed a hand through his hair in a gesture that must’ve intended to be soothing, but just ended up being teasing, the light touch dragging a small whine out of him. But he stayed where he was, patient, and Nadia just laughed; a quiet delighted sound.

She finally settled on the pillows near his head instead of hovering over him, and she coaxed him up to rest his head on her thigh. He was spread out and most  _ definitely _ on display, and Nadia dragged a lazy hand down his neck and chest, in a casually possessive gesture he’d seen her use on Julian a thousand times, and he  _ shook _ from it.

He felt a hand grip his ankle, making him jump. Julian relaxed his grip immediately, a thumb brushing across his skin to reassure him, and Asra felt the bed shift as Julian climbed into it, just as careful as Nadia had been, dragging out each touch and movement.

“Lift up your hips love,” Julian said, and Asra wished he could see the expression on his face because Julian sounded  _ so soft _ , like Asra was something precious that he was afraid of breaking.

He did as he was told, and Julian slipped his pants off, leaving him naked on the bed, achingly vulnerable.

 Julian’s long fingers were touching the soft skin between his thighs, petting him, hot breathe on his cock as he settled between his legs, and Asra grasped helplessly for him, one hand finding Julian’s hair and the other reaching up to press to Nadia’s hip for something to ground him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Julian murmured as slick fingers teased his entrance, and Asra was hard and needy and they had him desperate with only some light touches and pretty words, and Asra loved them so much he was gonna  _ die. _

Julian stopped teasing and took him into his mouth and  _ now  _ Asra was really dying, keening, hand restlessly tugging on Julian’s hair . Asra was unraveling, panting as Julian’s hot pretty mouth worked him, tongue dragging up the underside of his cock, and Nadia’s hands trailed down his chest, pinching and rolling his nipples between her fingers.

He felt one finger slip inside of him, and Asra did his best to relax and go boneless under their touches but it was  _ so hard  _ because it felt like there were hands  _ everywhere _ . His thighs were shaking as a another clever finger slipped alongside the first, and  _ fuck _ he was barely holding himself together, mouthing silent prayers into Nadia’s thigh.

They were touching him all over, setting his sensitive skin on fire, magic humming hot in his veins as he was carefully fingered open, and when Julian curled his fingers Asra  _ sobbed.  _

Julian laughed as he came up for air, a small sound, and gently removed Asra’s clenched fist from his hair. “Do you want to know what you’re missing?” He asked. 

Julian pulled himself up, and Asra let out a strangled whine when he removed his fingers. Julian instead kneeled between his legs, getting as close as possible, and guided Asra’s hands to his chest and then down,  _ down _ and  _ of fucking course _ . 

Julian was wearing thigh high stockings, the garter belt tight around his narrow hips, and Asra could  _ feel _ the material, feel it rub against his palms, the muscle of Julian’s thighs through them and Asra couldn’t even find the words.

_ “Fuck _ ,” he settled on. “Julian fuck oh my gods.” 

“Like what you see?” Julian teased. “Oh wait.” 

“Let me see please?” He begged. “Just one peak.” 

“No,” Nadia said simply. “You can feel them as he fucks you though.” 

“Mean,” He gasped. “You guys are so mean.” 

“Glass houses,” Nadia reminded him, and then  _ she _ was moving, placing his head onto a pillow as she went, and Asra’s mouth fell open on a groan, knowing what was coming. 

Nadia settled above him, thighs bracketing his face. “We couldn’t see you, only feel you; and isn’t it appropriate that the punishment fits the crime?” 

“Yes,” he admitted, but it was more about begging than anything else. “Please I’m sorry just touch me use me-“ 

“Tap if you need to stop,” she murmured, and then she was lowering herself onto his face, and Julian was pushing inside of him and Asra was  _ flying _ , fumbling trembling hands trying to touch one of them, both of them, stars behind his eyes. 

He settled for holding onto Nadia’s thighs for dear life, feeling the edge of the gown settle on his face as his hips twitched and rocked in Julian’s hands, trying to get him to  _ move.  _

The low helpless moan Julian gave was familiar, breathless in the same way it was when they pulled his hair particularly hard, and Asra did it again, trying to fuck himself down onto his boyfriends cock. 

One of his legs was hiked up for his trouble, spreading him open, and Asra  _ melted _ . He tried to focus more on Nadia, eager to please and  _ always _ eager to taste. He buried his tongue inside her as Julian started to move, the warm burn of it making him feel raw, like an exposed nerve, and he flicked his tongue faster. 

Nadia gasped and ground against his mouth, seeking more friction, and he gave it to her as best as he could, hands running up and down her chest, trying to tease her through the lace, memorize what she felt like on him. 

Asra was sweating now, overwhelmed by sensation, the desperate  _ need _ in his stomach curling hot because Julian was  _ actually _ fucking him now, spreading him open and folding him in half. He jolted, a live wire of need as Julian adjusted the angle to hit him  _ just right _ and Asra’s cock was leaking wet against his skin, dripping onto his stomach. 

He could feel Julian’s stockings rubbing roughly against the back of his thighs, burning, and he hoped they rubbed him raw, hoped he would be able to feel it every time he sat down for the next  _ week.  _

“Such a pretty thing,” Nadia said lovingly. “You just wanted attention didn’t you?” 

A shiver ran up his spine at the words, flushing him from the inside out, and he let out a wet moan against her, hands coming down to grasp helplessly at her gown.

“He’s certainly got it now,” Julian agreed, and he was out of breath, trouble painted into his very words, and Asra felt his hand press his cock down onto his stomach. Asra twitched, trying desperately to grind against Julian’s palm, but he could barely move, pinned between them like a butterfly: abused and pretty and on display just for them. 

He sucked on Nadia’s clit instead, trying to say without words how much he  _ loved _ this, how much he loved  _ them,  _ and one of her hands left the headboard to fist in his hair, holding his head down to move on her own, a sure sign that she was close. 

Her moans were soft, the  _ oh oh oh _ of someone on the edge, and Asra’s jaw was aching, sticky and shiny and wet as he threw himself into it. The blindfold was riding up but he didn’t care, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the feeling close to him, and Nadia  _ moaned _ , shuddering above him, the hand in his hair painfully tight as she came, salt and heat on his tongue. “ _ Good pet, _ ” She was saying, dazed and warm. “ _ My pretty pet.”  _

Asra was spiraling from it, rocking and helpless, eyes squeezed tight and he didn’t want to let go of her, he wanted to stay, be held down and used but Nadia moved off of him, the hand in his hair forcing him to stay on the pillow, and there was nothing to distract him from how  _ full _ he felt with each thrust into him, and Nadia stretched out her other hand to replace Julian’s, wrapping it tight around his cock, and Asra finally had to the space to  _ scream _ , a strangled sob rocking his body as he came, hands clawing down Julian’s chest as he shook, spilling over Nadia’s knuckles. 

Julian was leaning forward, pressing into him further in stuttered little movements, fucking him through it and he was whispering mindlessly as he came inside of him.  _ “Love you so much _ ,” he said, pressing the words into the skin of Asra’s chest.  _ “You’re so perfect look at you love, so so good.”  _

“Should be saying that to you,” Asra said after a few moments, trembling from it all. His jaw ached. 

Nadia brushed sweat-damp curls back from his face. “You need a bath. And to rest.” 

“Bath in the morning,” he insisted, and he winced as Julian pulled out, his cramped legs being set down and allowed to stretch. 

Julian kissed the inside of his knee in apology, and then kept kissing him, unable to help himself as he stretched up to kiss Asra on the lips, noses brushing. “Bath now,” Julian said. “I’ll carry you there.” 

Nadia’s hands then came up between them to frame Asra’s face, nails slipping under the edges of the blindfold. “Is it okay if I take it off now?” 

Asra hummed a conformation, still hazy, and he blinked in the muted light of the lamps. 

He looked first to Nadia, following the line of her neck to the pretty intricate lace of her gown, the way the gold stitching brought out her eyes. Then he sat up and looked at Julian, the angry red claw marks on his chest leading to sheer black stockings, and Asra very much wanted to suck pretty possessive bruises through the fabric. 

Nadia kissed his forehead, warm and teasing. “Was it worth the wait?” 

“Worth it,” he said, both in awe of them, and also more than a little pleased with himself. “Totally worth it.” 

Asra privately decided to get into trouble more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is half done and literally the whole reason I wrote this entire fic, and I'm of course saving the best (in my opinion) for the end. But either way, I hope y'all enjoyed subby Asra. 
> 
> I have an Arcana side tumblr called PalaceofVesuvia, and it includes links to our discord server if you want to join!


End file.
